Equilibrium
Equilibrium is a 2002 American dystopian science-fiction action film written and directed by Kurt Wimmer. Storyline Plot In an oppressive future where all forms of feeling are illegal, a man in charge of enforcing the law rises to overthrow the system and state. Genres * Action * Drama * Sci-Fi * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 15 (Denmark) * K-15 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 16 (Germany) * 16 (Iceland) * 15 (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''15 (Norway) * R-18 (Philippines) * NC-16 (Singapore) * 15 (South Korea) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Equilibrium 2002 poster 1.jpg Equilibrium 2003 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2003) Equilibrium 2003 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2003) Equilibrium 2008 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover (2008) Equilibrium 2015 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2015) Equilibrium 2015 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover (2015) Cast and Crew Director * Kurt Wimmer Writing Credits (WGA) * Kurt Wimmer (written by) Cast * Christian Bale - John Preston * Emily Watson - Mary O'Brien * Taye Diggs - Brandt * Angus Macfadyen - Dupont * Sean Bean - Partridge * Matthew Harbour - Robbie Preston * William Fichtner - Jurgen * Sean Pertwee - Father * David Hemmings - Proctor * Emily Siewert - Lisa Preston * Alexa Summer - Viviana Preston * Maria Pia Calzone - Preston's Wife * Dominic Purcell - Seamus * Brian Conley - Reading Room Proprietor (as Brian Connelly) * Kurt Wimmer - Rebel Victim Producers * Sue Baden-Powell (co-producer) * Jan de Bont (producer) * Lucas Foster (producer) * Andrew Rona (executive producer) * Ninon Tantet (associate producer) * Bob Weinstein (executive producer) * Harvey Weinstein (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * December 6, 2002 (USA) (limited) * February 26, 2003 (Belgium) * February 27, 2003 (Kazakhstan) * February 27, 2003 (Russia) * March 14, 2003 (UK) * March 14, 2003 (Ireland) * March 29, 2003 (Japan) * April 16, 2003 (Netherlands) (Fantastic Film Festival) * April 18, 2003 (Estonia) * April 19, 2003 (Philippines) * April 25, 2003 (Canada) * April 26, 2003 (Brazil) * May 8, 2003 (Netherlands) * July 9, 2003 (France) * July 11, 2003 (Italy) * July 25, 2003 (Poland) * August 20, 2003 (Bahrain) * September 12, 2003 (South Africa) * September 26, 2003 (Thailand) * October 2, 2003 (South Korea) * November 21, 2003 (Lithuania) * January 7, 2004 (Kuwait) * March 17, 2004 (Indonesia) * April 2, 2004 (Turkey) * January 12, 2005 (Egypt) Home Media Release Dates * May 13, 2003 (USA) (VHS) * May 13, 2003 (USA) (DVD) * October 6, 2003 (UK) (VHS) * October 6, 2003 (UK) (DVD) * December 10, 2008 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * March 3, 2015 (USA) (DVD re-release) * March 3, 2015 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Librium (working title) Reception Box office Equilibrium grossed $5.3 million worldwide on a $20 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.4 rating on IMDb and a 40% on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Dimension Films * Blue Tulip Productions Distributors * Miramax Films (2002) (Worldwide) (theatrical) * Dimension Films (2002) (USA) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2003) (Italy) (theatrical) * Momentum Pictures (2003) (UK) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (DVD) * Momentum Pictures (2003) (UK) (VHS) * Momentum Pictures (2003) (UK) (DVD) * Momentum Pictures (2008) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2015) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2015) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Custom Film Effects * Digital Firepower (digital cityscapes) * FBFX (Costume Props) * Pacific Title and Art Studio * Post Logic Studios * Riot Technical Specs Runtime * 107 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films